


Ice Queen Or Princess?

by xxSamuraiPrincess26xx



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Sexual Material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx/pseuds/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx
Summary: "This one was my doing...this one I gave to you" she whispered while gently kissing it, hoping she could make it go away with just a touch of her lips.
Relationships: Link/Zelda
Kudos: 17





	Ice Queen Or Princess?

Everybody called her the "Ice Queen" instead of "Princess."  
Even after the Twilight Invasion, she still kept the same stoic behavior towards everyone and everything.  
The way she talked…  
The way she looked at people…  
The way she acted…  
It was all the same in their eyes, their ruler had a heart of ice and a broken spirit that could never be changed no matter what.  
But what her subjects didn't know was that one person changed all of that…a person nobody ever thought of.  
. . .  
One quiet night, the Princess sits on her simple bed and grabs a nearby pillow.  
"They don't understand…" she whispered, closing her eyes immediately afterwards.  
. . .  
Zelda slowly stroked his face after he did the same to hers. Without a single word, it was clear that they were on the same page.  
"She is so beautiful…"  
"He is so handsome…"  
Using the stroke as an invite, she slowly ran her hands down Link's bare chest, stopping at his scarred torso. As she traced one of the longer scars, a sudden force of quilt came over her.  
She had given him these markings…  
She had done this to him…  
He didn't deserve them…  
He didn't deserve her…  
Yet, here they were, half-dressed in her bed with terrified love in their hearts.  
"Please do not see them that way." He whispered, bringing her out of her trance.  
Looking at him with confused eyes, she did her best to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.  
"Think of them as proof of my dedication to you." He went on while running his own hands down her bare chest and torso.  
Pulling his hands away, she goes on to trace another long scar, this time allowing the tears to fall.  
"This one was my doing…this one I gave to you." Zelda whispered while gently kissing it, hoping she could make it go away with just a touch of her lips.  
He knew exactly what scar she was talking about.  
It was the one she gave him while she was manipulated and used as a puppet to kill him.  
"Zelda, it was not your fault; it was all the evil one's work, none of it was your own."  
Still crying, Zelda collapsed into his chest and grabbed his bare shoulder.  
"Link, I must have hurt you so much. No doubt you bled because of me."  
Not knowing what to say at the moment, he just let out a sigh and began stroking Zelda's hair. As much as he hated to admit it, her words were true and there was no way of denying it.  
"Link, tell me the truth. Do you really love me or are you only here with me because of what happened?" she asked, breaking the silence.  
Now completely at a loss for words, the only thing he did was stop stroking her hair.  
How was he supposed to respond to that?  
"Zelda, when I first saw you, I was a lost wolf. I thought I would never figure anything out, but that feeling quickly went away when I first looked into your eyes."  
He started stroking her hair again.  
"You saw yourself as a failure to everyone around you, but I knew that behind that black cloak was a strong, wise, beautiful woman that only wants the best for her people."  
"I saw a woman who quickly stole my heart with a simple glance. I was a wolf then Zelda, and I couldn't even talk to you until after…what he did to you."  
Zelda's crying started to slow down, but Link was not finished.  
"I thought of you during the journey, and when I saw you trapped in the Triforce statue, I was so afraid that I would never see you again."  
Link lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. "Does that answer your question?"  
Now it was Zelda's turn to be at a loss for words. She had no idea he had fallen in love with her. Now she knew he was here out of true love for her.  
"Yes Link it does answer my question."  
With a sudden feeling of relief and happiness, Zelda escaped his grip and went to his torso, ignoring the scars.  
"So, Zelda, do I need to ask you the same question?"  
She looked up and smiled softly. "No, Link you don't I promise." She answered moving past his torso.  
"Then lets prove it together."  
. . .  
Zelda opened her eyes and sighed. That one simple night turned her into a whole new person. Suddenly, the door to her chambers opened, and soon heard a very familiar voice.  
"You're thinking about that night again aren't you?"  
Zelda turned towards her husband and smiled. "I can't help it; you changed my life that night."  
"As you did mine Zelda. Well, I must take my leave to the village. I promised them a visit today."  
She nodded in response, but stopped him before he left the room.  
"Link, before you leave, there is something I must tell you."  
He turned towards her. "Zelda what is it?"  
The woman walked up to him and whispered…  
"It's a girl…"


End file.
